


Hide and seek.

by QuiteTheClown



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dunno what else to tag thats pretty much it, I Ship It, M/M, Sleepy Boys, poor roger was looking for hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheClown/pseuds/QuiteTheClown
Summary: Roger and Rayleigh find a little surprise up in the crows nest of the Oro Jackson.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Hide and seek.

"SHAAAANNNNKS?? BUUUGGGGGY?? WHERE ARE YOU?" Roger shouted, looking around quizzically. The three were playing hide and seek but Roger was stumped. All morning he had been looking for the pair with high hopes of finding them, but had no such luck. He had checked their sleeping quarters, the galley, the bathrooms, above AND below deck, his own office and STILL couldn't find them. "Did you use your observation haki?" Rayleigh asked from behind him. Roger spun around to look at him and smiled sheepishly "I promised not to use haki to find them before we started. I gave up about 20 minutes ago but they aren't coming out." He said. "They are in the crows nest." Rayleigh told him with a roll of his eyes. Roger laughed and nodded. "I wonder why I didn't think to check there." Rayleigh shook his head and the pair walked to the ladder. Rayleigh went first and climbed in with Roger following.

"Buggy! Shanks! I found yo-" Roger began as he came into view of the boys but Rayleigh swatted his arm. "Look." He whispered. There, curled up on the floor, were the two boys huddled close and fast asleep. Shanks had his arm around Buggy's waist, holding him close. Buggy was laying on Shanks' other arm, holding his hand. "Oh my god. I need to get my camera." Roger whispered back. Rayleigh nodded. "Grab mine too." 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe I don't know, today I woke up and decided "hey lets write a one shot about Roger and my two favorite boys" and here it is :D


End file.
